The present invention relates generally to coverings for select areas of the surface anatomy of the body. More particularly, the present invention relates to water-impermeable protective coatings for select areas of the surface anatomy of the body having incisions, wounds, external injuries, or other external features requiring protection from moisture or trauma for limited periods of time during application of eater or aqueous solutions.
Patients have a common complaint following procedures or treatments producing or dealing with incisions, wounds, injuries or other conditions requiring protection from moisture in order to promote healing and control bacterial growth. Their complaint is the discomfort and inconvenience arising from the prohibition against bathing or showering in order to avoid inadvertently wetting those areas. Additionally, notwithstanding the prohibition against wetting such sensitive areas, these patients may nevertheless require water-based therapies for, e.g., physical therapy or burn treatment.
Unfortunately, conventional bandages, even if waterproof, are ill-suited for protecting such sensitive areas. First, conventional bandages tend to adhere to wound areas and to harm wounds when removed. Second, even if the adhesive or other wound-adhering materials are removed from conventional bandages in the area of the wound to be covered, it is difficult to orient the bandages with the non-adhesive portion properly positioned over the wound. Third, using conventional bandages, it is difficult, if not impossible, to observe the wound, in order to take action immediately, if moisture enters an area which must be protected. Also, conventional bandages that provide limited protection from moisture are uncomfortable to apply and remove for protection from periodic contact with water as a result of either personal hygiene or water-based treatments. Finally, conventional bandages do not provide protection from inadvertent trauma to the protected site.